Past and Present
by skyclaw441
Summary: Ash is near Cerulean City having a bit of nostalgia, and an old character from his past just happens to cross his path. AAML/Pokeshipping, Oneshot.


Hey guys, 'sup? I've come off an episode of personal confusion induced by a friend. It was awful, and I still don't know if that will stop. Combined with the stress of the last couple weeks of school, I just simply haven't been writing lately. I tried to make another AAML video, but the attempt failed, and I just didn't have any ideas for fanfics. So, I just sat down at around midnight and decided to try and write another AAML. So, without further ado...

**Past and Present**

skyclaw441

---------------------------------------------------------

A lone figure stood at the top of a hill, looking down on the scene below. The night was calm and quiet just outside of Cerulean City in Kanto. The night air was sweet and crisp, the dim lights of the city in the distance provided an almost magical backdrop, while the stars twinkled overhead. Crickets chirped, and fireflies glowed. Tonight was beautiful.

Ash Ketchum turned away from the scene on the top of the hill and began to walk down again. He knew what had brought him here, the experiences of old calling to him from the path he'd walked some number of years ago. He remembered the sweet moments of walking along, he remembered the favorite song that still rang in his ear. He remembered the battles he went through and how much they meant to him then, and how they still meant as much now. And he remembered the comedic yet annoying acts of Team Rocket tripping him up at every turn. Ah, sweet days gone by.

But a much stronger memory lingered in his mind. The memory of someone that haunted his mind non-stop. Ever since she'd left him, (or was it really vice versa?), she'd grown to the focal point of his thoughts. Every battle he fought, he fought for her. Every step he took, he took for her. And he wanted to come back to her, his heart was aching to see her again.

And yet, he felt that he couldn't. He felt that things were too distant in the past, that no longer would he really love her, or if she did, her him. He knew that he was chasing a barren memory, an empty promise. The lady that fleeted his mind would no longer matter. He knew that it had been a waste of time to try and come as far as this, but he wanted to relive it again.

He decided to sit atop the hill yet again and stare at the city. The city that he'd wasted a day getting to. He would turn around and head back for Saffron City the next day. But, he had hoped he would see her, or at least drop by her gym and talk to her. But he knew he couldn't, the past could never be relived again. He could never go back. But he wanted to think as if he was still talking to her, communicating with her. He wanted to think of it all again, he wanted to go back. He knew he couldn't.

Ash sighed and took out his headphones and iPod. He thought intermittently about Pikachu, at home in Pallet without him. He wondered if he was OK. His thoughts then turned back to the previous dilemma in his mind. Even though he couldn't go back physically, he knew that he could go back mentally. He knew that he could always go back in his memory, no matter how far back things were. So, he put on his headphones to listen to his favorite song from those days gone by. He'd just downloaded it earlier that day, even though he had the CD at home. He scrolled through the song selection until he came upon what he was looking for. He pressed play, and began to listen as he went back in his mind.

The song came on, and his mind was flooded. The city looked the same as it had been years ago, the night was the same, and the song was just as sweet. He thought of what was as he began to sing along.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall young woman with deep orange hair was walking along the path on a beautiful night just outside of Cerulean City, enjoying the sweet air. She'd been along this path once before, but it had been a while. She thought back to when she was much younger and remembered. And the memory of him was written all over it. Someone she'd been crazy about, from long in her past.

He'd left her a long time ago, but he would never fade from her memory. Every day, the thoughts would get stronger, the desire heavier. She wanted to see him again, to talk to him, to tell him how she'd always felt. But she knew that he was long gone. She wouldn't find him again, and it was a waste of time to hope. But she always could walk the path again.

Suddenly, a voice perked her ear. It was someone singing up ahead. It sounded like it was at the top of the hill. The voice was familiar, as if she'd heard that person before. And she knew the song. She walked further ahead to hear better. The voice was different from when she'd heard it last, deeper. But it was still the same person. Her mind was screaming to her to find out who it was. It was driving her nuts, she had to find out. She walked up the hill, and the words drifted down to her.

_If I were to say I loved you_

_I know you'd fall apart_

_I'd always been your friend_

_But I loved you from the start_

Instantly she knew. It was him, Ash Ketchum. But was it true? How could he really be there? She ran up to the top of the hill. Her thoughts were confirmed as she saw him continue to sing to himself. Her heart began to race.

_I'll see you again someday_

_I'm in your memory_

_Love's still alive today_

_Let's not waste it away_

She froze for a bit, and then walked up to him from behind. He didn't even hear her approaching him as she proceeded to give a light, trembing tap on his shoulder. His head turned both ways as he paused his iPod. He took off the headphones.

"Who, what?..." he mumbled as he looked side to side again and the looked back. He froze. He stared at her like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Misty gave a nervous stare right back. She broke the silence.

"H- Hey, Ash... what's up?" she asked nervously. Inside, she felt like she'd totally killed it right there.

"Hey..." he replied back. "I can't believe it's you".

"I know!" Misty replied, doing the best that she could do to, in her mind, revive the conversation. "What in the world are you doing all the way out here, and where's Pikachu?" she asked him.

"I was just kind of headed in this direction. Oh, and Pikachu's at home," he replied. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"Oh, me! Well, I was... um... walking," she replied.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Well, because, because I don't have a bike!" she sneered. Oh yeah, she still hadn't forgiven him for the bike. This is the Misty he knew. She hadn't changed one bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked twoards Cerulean City and talked. They talked about everything from Brock to Pikachu to the gyms to the weather, the conversation was really getting engaging. Soon, though, the topic of music came up.

"I noticed that you were singing that song," Misty remarked. "Do you still like the same music?"

"No, I just decided to listen to it for old time's sake," Ash replied.

"Old time's sake?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. I came out here to go back. I wanted to go back to a few old memories. You know, when I first started," he said. "I wanted to think back of when I was still new to this, when I was out here with you and Brock, and I just wanted to rethink a few things. I figured this because I was already out here," he continued.

"Mmhm..." Misty replied nodding.

"I actually thought about coming into town and seeing you," Ash said. She lit up inside.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be cool to talk again," he said.

He was trying not to tell her. He knew that he'd be heartbroken if he did. Even if she loved him back, he would have to leave her again. And he didn't want to go through this again. He tried to put her out of his mind.

"You know, I thought I'd see about the gym ever since you started running it with your sisters-". There was a slight rumble in the brush. Misty silenced him.

"Shhhh, what was that?" she asked.

"I dunno," Ash replied. Suddenly, a large Ariados leaped out of the shadows and gave a loud hiss. Misty let out a shriek.

"Oh holy crap!" Ash shouted as he stared at the large spider. They both froze.

"What are you waiting for?" Misty asked. Throw out a Pokemon!

"Um... I left all mine in Saffron at the Pokemon Center," he said.

"You idiot!" Misty shouted.

"Well, why don't you use one?" Ash asked.

"Well, mine are all back at the gym," Misty said.

"Great!" Ash shouted.

"Now what do we do?" Misty asked frantically.

"Run!" Ash shouted.

They bolted down the dark path, heading for the city as fast as they could, running faster and faster. The spider followed them, hissing and chasing them. They kept fleeing blindly for some time, trying to get away from the territorial Ariados. The spider eventually stopped chasing them, but they didn't know it. They kept running without thinking through the thicket.

"Ash! Watch out for the tree!" Misty shouted as she tugged his arm to pull him away from the oncoming tree. He ended up tripping and falling, taking her with him. They came to their senses in the grass on the side of the path where the thicket ended. Misty was laying right on top of Ash in seductive and embarrassing fashion, sprawled out over him. They paused for a second.

"Um, this is embarrassing...." Misty commented awkwardly.

But Ash's adrenaline was still surging, even after the chase had stopped. He was in a sense of elation, of strength. His mind acted on instinct. And in the middle of it all, he grabbed Misty's head and pulled it down. Her lips met his in forceful fashion. Misty melted in ecsatsy. _Had that really just happened?_ But, Ash soon became aware of what he'd done, and he broke it off. Misty stared blankly at Ash, and Ash stared back, blushing and developing an embarrassed look.

"What did you do that for?" Misty asked.

"I... uh... I..." Ash stammered.

"I didn't want you to stop!" she said as this time she engaged the kiss. Ash barely had time to breathe before she came down on him like a hammer. As their lips locked they held onto one another, they could feel each others hearts pounding.

_And I thought this was a waste of time..._, Ash thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was calm and quiet just outside of Cerulean City in Kanto. The night air was sweet and crisp, the dim lights of the city in the distance provided an almost magical backdrop, while the stars twinkled overhead. Crickets chirped, and fireflies glowed. Tonight was beautiful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, I dunno about this one. I just get this feeling of "eh..." off of this one. It's a bit iffy, I think. I never do like what I write. Anyway, I'll just post this for the hell of it. If things don't go right, I'll hopefully be able to take it down later, right? XD. Anyway, please review. I'll need to know if it sucked so I can take it down as soon as possible if I'm able to (you have to things in life open to ambiguities, there's nothing given, that's why I'm saying "if"). Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll catch you all later.

BTW, the song was mine, titled "Memory", from my first EP (I actually was trying not to write AAML into my song, and it came in kind of subliminally in the back I think, XD). Anyway, thanks again for reading.


End file.
